Rojixus e Thraxus tal Shiar
'''Rojixus e Draxus Havrel-Tal'Shiar '''was an officer in the Xaronese Imperial Guard from the middle of the 60th century to the early 61st century. One of the most successful conquerors in Xaronese history, Rojixus' exploits quickly became required reading in military academies the galaxy over. Early Life Rojixus Havrel-Tal'Shiar was born on XHC 5928.000 on Xaron. His father was Count Draxus II Havrel-Tal'Shiar of Tyzenn, the ambassador to the Khorellian Empire. His mother was Princess Julixa Havrel-Tal'Shiar, the sixteenth daughter of Emperor Ganjiaxes II. Rojixus was named after St. Rojixus the Fair, the patron saint of the Shiar Clan. In XHC 5930, Draxus Tal'Shiar was appointed ambassador to Khorellia by Emperor Ganjiaxes II. As a result, the entire County household of Tyzenn was relocated to the Ambassadorial Palace in the Khorellian capital at Ramannus, including a two year old Rojixus Tal'Shiar. Rojixus soon learned to speak Khorellian and made many Khorellian friends. One of the Khorellian youths Rojixus befriended was Solissus Aegion, who would later become one of Khorellia's greatest generals. Rojixus greatly admired the Khorellians and their empire, and as a result, Rojixus began to study Khorellian history. Rojixus soon knew more about Khorellian history and could speak Khorellian better than most of his native peers! This did not sit well with Draxus however, he feared Rojixus was becoming too Khorellian and might not accept Xaronese culture. Exchange With the Karvan Clan In XHC 5938, Archduke Khytaxas IV of Shiar and Grand Duke Sontaxus XIII of Karvan exchanged family members as a gesture of good faith. For the Grand Duke of Karvan's mother, the Archduke of Shiar exchanged his grandson, Rojixus. Rojixus believed his father was the one who suggested the trade to Khytaxas, straining their relationship even further. Rojixus was forced to leave his old friends behind and depart for a way of life that seemed alien and strange, he felt his father was ashamed to have him as a son and had sent him away so that he never had to look at him again. Their relationship reached the breaking point in XHC 5939 when Rojixus' younger brother Kraxus was born. Rojixus feared he was being replaced by Kraxus and did not speak to his father or brother for many years. Rojixus was at first uneasy about moving in with the Grand Duke and his family. However, Rojixus soon came to love the Grand Duke as the father he never had and Sontaxus loved Rojixus like a son. It was under the Karvan Clan's tutelage that Rojixus discovered he had psionic abilities. At first he assumed everyone could accurately guess what the other person was thinking or that everyone had dreams of future events. Once he found out the truth, Rojixus feared for his life. Being a psionic was a capital punishment in the Xaronese Empire, any psionic caught by the Imperial Inquisition would be declared a witch and burned at the stake. Rojixus began studying ancient forbidden texts on the subject to better disguise his psionic signature. First Command In XHC 5947, the Patriarch of the Karvan Clan gave Rojixus a commission in the Karvan Security Force with the rank of subcommander and given a ship to command. Category: Xaronese Characters